


"Cheers Princess, to failed relationships and cheating motherfuckers who don't give a damn about us."

by Applesandoranges050



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: !Bartender Bellamy - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Honestly it's basically smut, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Swearing, pretty explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandoranges050/pseuds/Applesandoranges050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes home and finds Finn cheating on her. She storms out upset and goes for a drive to clear her head. Instead of heading to a friends house, she decides to stop by a local bar and meets a cute bartender who lets her stay and talk to him after closing hours. She rants a little about her life, there's a game of pool and somehow they end up in his office on a really spaced out couch having sex.</p><p>*this was originally a one shot but I decided to add to it lol*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna talk about it?

“Clarke! Please let me explain-“

“NO! Don’t fucking touch me!!! I never want to see your face again!” shouted Clarke, furiously storming out of their apartment after catching Finn in their bed having sex with another woman.

Without thinking, she got into her car and began to drive without a clue about where she wanted to go or who to contact. Tears began to stream down her face as she fumbled through the radio station to distract her a little bit. She knew that this wasn’t a good idea; not thinking straight and driving upset. Clarke remembered her father who fell victim to this act almost a year ago. After a heated argument with her mother he stormed off, got into his car and drove away. The screeching tire sounds still echoed in her mind from time to time as a reminder of her last memory of her father being alive. Several hours later they had gotten a phone call that he had been in an accident after losing control of the wheel and dying instantly on impact. Her life had been turned upside down ever since that day. Clarke’s relationship with her mother was already on the rocks, but her recent decision to drop out of medical school to pursue art faltered their relationship into a billion pieces. Now she was given another shitty hand at life with her relationship with Finn going to shits as well.

After feeling like she had enough time to cool off and to clear her head a little bit, she drove back with the thought of heading to Wells or Jasper’s house. But instead of making it home, Clarke pulled in to a local bar that was about a half an hour drive from her apartment after seeing the blinking open sign from a distance.

Surprisingly, the bar was quiet for a Friday night. Clarke was aware of her physical state - mascara and eyeliner smudged on her face from crying. But she didn’t care. Clarke had one goal in mind at that was to forget – forget the pain of being betrayed by the one person she thought loved her. The bartender was the first person that caught her attention when she walked in, given that he was the only person there.

“Sorry miss, were about to close up” he called out, while wiping down the counter. Well, that explains why there’s no one here Clarke thought to herself.

“Wow, I’ve been driving for hours… didn’t realize the time. I guess the empty bar should have been a dead giveaway,” replied Clarke, making quick eye contact with the bartender, then turning around and heading back towards the door.

“Wait! I don’t wanna assume anything, but it looks like you could use a drink”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“Well, you just told me you’ve been driving around for hours. And you’ve got a bit of mascara and eyeliner smudged on your cheeks” he said. Clarke hesitated for a second, but finally agreed, walking towards one of the stools. Even though they just met, Clarke felt a sense of safety and comfort around this odd, yet attractive stranger before her.

“I guess that’s what happens when you forget that you’re wearing makeup and start to cry,” she chuckled. The man at the bar simply smiled back at her.

“Hold on a sec” he added, walking over to turn of the blinking open sign that brought her here in the first place while closing the blinds.

“So what can I get you?” he asked, after making his way back to the bar.

“Uh… I’ll just get a jack and coke,” shrugged Clarke, sitting down on one of the stools in front of him while trying to get comfortable. He made her drink, handed it over to her and watched her chug it down.

“Can I get another?” asked Clarke, slapping the glass on the counter.

“Look, if you had a goal in mind to get pissed out drunk or something, could you at least give me your car keys? I’ll call a cab for you later if I have to” he added. Seeing that she was already on role of making irrational decisions tonight, she decided “What the hell”, and handed over her keys. At least he was thinking ahead and not wanting to put her in a situation she would regret later on. After taking the keys and placing them in the back pocket of his pants, he walked away to fetch her another drink. Clarke took this moment as an advantage to look at him a little more clearly. One thing’s for sure, Clarke would be lying if he didn’t find the bartender extremely attractive. His skin was tanned, and he had a mop of curly brown hair. His arms were toned as well, with his somewhat tight shirt emphasizing the muscles on his chest.

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke startled a little, not realizing how zoned out she was. She eyed him curiously as he handed her the drink.

“Why do you even care?”

“I’ve worked at this bar for a few years already and I’ve had a few share of customers who just come in, drink and rant about life. I mean…. I’m not here to judge if that’s what you’re thinking. I could just be someone her to listen to you…maybe help out a little” he smiled, looking at her. Clarke felt a shiver run down her spine. It’s definitely the drink, she thought. Ever since she turned 25, her alcohol tolerance had suddenly dropped.

“Fair enough…” Clarke shifted in her seat for a moment eyeing her half empty glass, then finally chugged it down and taking a deep cleansing breath before she began.

“Well for starters, my mom’s not talking to me cause I decided to drop out of medical school and pursue art. I mean, don’t get me wrong I love helping people out and I’ve always had a knack for science…. But I guess I just started realizing that I only pursued medicine because of her. I want to do something on my own for once.” Clarke waited for him to say something, but instead he just looked at her. She took this as a sign to continue on.

“So things are going to shits with my mom right? And then the one relationship that I think is going well in my life… well that’s gone to shits as well” sighed Clarke, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“You don’t have to tell my what happened- “

“I caught my boyfriend having sex with another woman today…” chimed in Clarke; cutting him off before he could continue.

“Wow, what a dick… I mean, if it makes you feel any better I walked in on my ex-girlfriend having sex in my dorm with my roommate a year ago. We were supposed to celebrate our first year anniversary together, but I guess she had other plans” he chuckled.

“Fuck relationships, fuck monogamy and fuck being in love.” Clarke added, signaling him to get her another glass.

He returned back with another drink of Jack and Coke and another glass that she assumed to be is his own drink.

“Cheers Princess, to failed relationships and cheating motherfuckers who don’t give a damn about us.” he chanted, holding up his glass up.

“I’m gonna have to disagree with you on the “Princess” nickname you have going on for me, but cheers anyways” she laughed, clinking her glass with his and chugging down her drink with him doing the same.

“Well if Princess doesn’t suit you, then I guess you’ll have to tell me your real name” he smirks, leaning closer to her, making his toned arms even more noticeable.

“Smooth...” replied Clarke, blushing a little. She taps on her empty glass for a bit, when suddenly an idea comes to mind.

“Okay lets make a deal. You and I play a round of pool. If you win, then I’ll let you get my name… and maybe more.” Now it was Clarke’s turn to smirk. He stepped back, eyeing her carefully.

“Deal.” he grinned, and the two headed over to the pool table. After a few more drinks, and almost an hour at the pool table, it was obvious that Clarke was heading for trouble.

-

“You’re losing Princess, so I guess I’m going to be getting your name after all” he smirked, while downing the last bit of his drink. And after a final shot, he won the game.

“Good game bartender. I guess I’ve had a bit too much to drink to actually play a proper game of pool,”

“Well you were the mastermind behind it. Guess you didn’t think this through Princess.” he said, walking closer to her. In an instant he was crowding over her, trapping her against the green table with both of his hands on either side of her. Clarke felt the heat creeping up against her neck, eyes focusing on his freckles and the dimple on his chin she didn’t even notice earlier when they first started talking. Normally, Clarke wasn’t up for one-night stands or having sex with random people, especially in bars. But it was different with him. Even though the two of them just met, she felt safe and comfortable in his presence. Clarke’s life had been turned upside down recently, and she just wanted to feel good for once. And by the looks that he was giving her, it was obvious he felt the same too. Risking it and putting all rational thoughts aside, she tipped her head up, searched his eyes again and finally crashed her lips onto his. He was caught off guard for a second. Then suddenly his mind began to work again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. His hands roamed all over her body, one finding her ass and gripping it tightly, the other wrapping gently around her neck as he continued to deepen the kiss. Clarke let out a moan, gripping tightly onto his hair.

“Fuck I can’t drive us back to my place” he said breathless, trying to get a word out as Clarke kissed a trail along his jaw and neck; nipping, biting and sucking at his pulse point, making sure to leave her mark.

“Hmmm…looks like I’m not the only who didn’t think things through” chuckled Clarke.

“I mean, I have my office in the back if you want - ”

“Take me there” said Clarke, breathless against his neck; her blonde hair a mess, with her lips were plumped and swollen.

“Fuck…” he whispered, kissing her again and encouraging her to open up to allow him to taste the inside of her sweet mouth. Finally he gripped his hand under her thighs, Clarke automatically jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to carrying her to his office.

After fumbling with the key with much trouble due to Clarke distractingly trailing open-mouthed kisses along his neck, he finally opened the door, gently placing her down on the spacious couch he had purchased for himself and settling in between her legs. He took a moment to thank God for the decision he had made to go with the larger couch. After a heavy make out session, he paused; having realized what was about to happen between them.

“Wait, wait, wait Princess. Look we’ve been drinking I just want to make sure you –“ Clarke cut him off with another kiss.

“I don’t care. I need this - I need you right now. No more questions. I want this and I know you want it too. Please…” she replied in between kisses in order to make him feel reassured. He nodded and kissed her again more fiercely than before. Clarke flipped them over, straddling his lap and unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed after.

“Fuck Princess, your tits are magical,” he whispered, leaning his head up a bit to nip and suck at her nipples one by one. Clarke gave out a load moan, gripping his hair and pulling his head up towards her face to kiss him on the lips. Although she had protested earlier against him calling her “Princess”, the sudden turn of events and the way he whispered it against her skin had her getting wetter by the second. Caught up in the adrenaline of the moment, she let out a breathless moan as he began to unbutton her pants, moving his hand down to her soaked panties, feeling the juice that had gathered there.

“Fuck, so wet for me Princess. Is that all for me?” He whispered against her ear, sucking at a spot behind her ear that had her moaning louder and louder.

“Yes baby…need more,” she moaned, moving her hips to gain some friction with his hand.

“Tell me Princess, what do you want me to do?” he whispered against her ear, slowly moving his fingers in between her slick folds, ghosting over her entrance and barely reaching her clit.

“Fuuuuck, you’re such a tease.”

“What do you want Princess? Beg for it baby, I want to hear it from you.”

“Fuck me, please. Fuck me with your fingers I need you to – “ Clarke sentence ended in a moan as he slid a finger deep into her warmth, caressing the inside of her walls.

“More please… “ Obeying, he slipped another finger inside her, and then a third; crooking his fingers to hit that spot inside her while using the palm of his hand to stimulate her clit in order to bring her over the edge.

“Fuuuuck! Right there!!” she breathed out, hips moving faster against his talented hand.

“That’s it princess, let go. Are you gonna cum for me baby? God, you’re so fucking gorgeous Princess. Cum for me… all over my fingers” he whispered, biting and sucking on one of her nipples. And that did it for her. In a matter of seconds, she was trembling and clenching down on his fingers, screaming and biting down on her bottom lip until she tasted blood. He continued to move his fingers inside her, slowing down his pace and allowing her to ride out her orgasm. After coming down from her high, she kissed him, hands instinctively roaming down to his crouch, feeling his hardness against the fabric of his pants. His hips bucked at its own accord with a moan releasing from his lips.

“It looks like someone needs attention” she smirked, kissing him again while she tugged at the fabric of his shirt, signaling him to take it off. The two of them fumbled with the rest of their clothes, nipping at newly exposed skin until they were finally both naked on the couch. This time, she laid on her back with him hovering over her.

“Now where were we…”Clarke whispered, puling him closer and grabbing onto his throbbing cock and stroking.

“Fuck Princess, if you keep doing that this will end really soon,” he chuckled against her ear, nipping and sucking on her neck, clearly leaving evidence of this moment on her body. Although Clarke normally protested against hickeys, at this point she didn’t care at all. There was something different about him that brought out a side in her that she had never experienced with anyone before.

“Shit” he paused. “I don’t have a fucking condom on me right now.”

“I’m clean and on the pill. How about you?”

“Clean as a whistle” he replied kissing her again, both tongues battling for dominance. Finally he broke the kiss for a second, stroking his length and lining it up to her entrance. Clarke gave out a loud moan as the tip of his cock brushes through her wetness. Finally, he entered slowly, both of them moaning loudly at the same time.

“Fuck, you’re so tight princess. You feel so fucking good around my cock.” He tried to give Clarke a second to get used to him fully inside her, but instead her legs were wrapped around him, pulling him closer with her hips bucking upward, encouraging him to move faster. He found a rhythm that suited them best, pulling out to the tip and then plunging back into her, making Clarke moan even louder as they went on.

“How do I feel inside you Princess?” he whispered, sucking at her pulse point as he continued to plunge into her.

“So…fucking good. Oh… fuck yes. You’re filling me up so good. I love the way you feel inside me…” replied Clarke, breathlessly. He continued the pace, but suddenly it wasn’t enough for her.

“Harder…” she commanded in a whispered tone, biting his earlobe and digging her nails into the flesh of his toned ass to urge him on. Suddenly, his hips began to move faster, losing site of the rhythm he began with and now simply pounding into her. He moved one hand down to her chest, simultaneously kneading the soft flesh of her breast and plucking at her nipples, while the other gripped onto the arm of the sofa for leverage.

“Fuuuuuuck yes, Ohhh! Right there, right there!! Ohhhh fuuuuck I’m so close!!!” she screamed, as he continued to hit that spot within her that had her seeing stars.

“Wait for me Princess! Don’t fucking cum yet!” he said, breathless.

“I can’t – hold on – “ she moaned, trying to keep it together for him. He thrusted into her harder and faster until he felt like the moment was upon him. Quickly he reached in between her legs, rubbing tight circles on her clit.

“Fuck Princess, cum for me! Cum with me now!!” Without a second to wait, she clenched on his cock, finally releasing that built up coil in her stomach, pleasure simmering through every inch of her body. He stilled inside her, emptying himself and collapsing to her side on the spacious couch, careful not to crush her with his body weight. Reaching to the other side of the couch, he grabbed a blanket, putting it over them and wrapping his arm around her while tracing patterns onto her skin with his fingertips. For a few moments, the room was filled with nothing but their heavy breathing as they both took the time to calm down from their highs.

“Clarke Griffin” she whispered over her shoulder.

“What’s that?” he replied, breathless and exhausted.

“My name... It’s Clarke Griffin,” she repeated, as her eyes began to flutter shut. He kissed her shoulder softly, his breath ghosting over her ear.

“Pleasure to meet you Clarke. I’m Bellamy Blake,” he whispered, finally letting sleep take him.

Part of her knew that this was a huge mistake, but the other part of her didn’t care at all given the circumstances she was in and what she had recently gone through. Right now was where she needed to be - in Bellamy’s arms, and she hoped to God that this wasn't something she was going to regret in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. More than just a one time thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Bellamy and Clarke's encounter. They talk for a few minutes and Bellamy helps Clarke ease her pounding headache ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first part I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke woke up the next morning, squinting her eyes from the bit of sunlight that was peeking through the office window. Her head pounded as she tried to recall last night’s events when suddenly she realized she was naked, lying down on a couch with a man. And that’s when it all came back to her. Finding Finn with another woman, driving around and crying, making it to the bar, meeting the bartender and finally ending up in his office having sex. “Very amazing sex” she said to herself. She turned around to find his face, trying to remember what his name was. “Benjamin…Bell-something?” Clarke thought to herself. She sighed in defeat, disappointed that she couldn’t even remember the name of this gorgeous man lying next to her. Suddenly, his body shifted as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey…you stayed.” he whispered, drawing Clarke closer to his chest.

“Yeah. Um…this is insane. Is it bad that I don’t remember your name” chuckled Clarke, hiding her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled, drawing patterns across her bare back.

“Well, what do you remember from last night?”

“I remember being upset, driving, drinking…I know there was alcohol cause my head and body feel like a ton of bricks had fallen over me or something” she sighed, breathing against his skin.

“Mmmm… what else?”

“We played pool…” Clarke whispered.

“Please tell me that’s not all you remember…” he replied worriedly, adjusting himself on the couch so that he could look at her face more clearly. Clarke paused, looking up at his brown eyes then reaching to grab his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

“Oh that’s not all I remember… I remember this hand, these talented fingers…” she whispered, bringing his hand to her mouth to plant soft kisses. He shivered against her touch, swallowing hard. Unlinking their hands for moment, she slowly trailed her hand down his chest, tracing patterns down his toned abs and reaching down to grab a hold of his length that was partially hard from her soft touch. Clarke’s center pooled with heat knowing that she had such an affect on him.

“This…” she began, as she lightly stroked his cock, bringing it back to life.

“I remember for sure…you pounding into me until I saw stars…”

“Fuck….” he groaned into her neck. Clarke continued teasing him, moving her hands away from his length and trailing her hand back to his lips.

“I remember these soft lips marking places on my body.” She reached up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“So you remembered all the important stuff” he smirked. God, that smirk was what got her here in the first place.

“No… I don’t remember your name” she chuckled

“Bellamy Blake.”

“Bellamy! See, I knew your name began with the letter “B”. I was thinking Benjamin” Bellamy laughed, holding her close.  
“Well Bellamy Blake, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you. I’m –“

“Clarke Griffin. Don’t worry I remember” he replied, making Clarke blush. They laid together in silence for a moment until Bellamy worked up the courage to speak up.

“Listen Clarke, about last night… I want to be honest with you” he began, hesitation filling his voice.

“This thing we had…. I - I don’t want it to be a one time for me” he blurted out, afraid that she would object without letting him finish. Clarke stayed silent for a moment, listening tentatively to what he had to say. Bellamy took it as a chance to continue on.

“There’s something here Clarke… this thing we had last night wasn’t just meaningless sex for me. I mean at first I thought it was going to be… but I have never felt a connection like this with someone in my entire life” said Bellamy, pausing for a moment to give Clarke a chance to speak.

“Well…I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something as well” replied Clarke. Bellamy sighed a breath of relief.

“I wanna get to know you Clarke. Every part of you…if you’d be willing to give me a chance…us a chance” added Bellamy, looking in her eyes in the hopes of finding an answer. Clarke paused for a moment, reflecting on the words that he just said. She had never experienced this connection with anyone in her entire life and it scared her. But again there was a voice inside her head that was telling her how stupid she would be to let this go.

“I’d like that” she smiled, reaching for his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Bellamy leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips, deepening it enough to make Clarke’s heart race. Suddenly, something broke her out of the moment. “Finn” she thought to herself, breaking away from their kiss.

“You okay?” asked Bellamy, concern filling his eyes.

“No, it’s not you. You’re great…” Clarke said, smiling up at him and then frowning as the thought of Finn began to creep into her mind again.

“Its just…Finn, my boy- ex boyfriend. We share my apartment and I just don’t want to deal with going back there and possibly running into him,” she continued. Bellamy felt a tinge of anger running through him, knowing that he was the reason that Clarke was hurting. But at the same time he was grateful for the bastard because if it weren’t for him, she wouldn’t have made it to his bar and the two of them wouldn’t be sharing this moment together.

“So I guess I gotta figure out where to stay for the time being until I can actually trust myself to be civil and not attempt to beat the living shit out of him when I face him” she chuckled.

“You can stay with me…. for as long as you want. I mean if you want. I have an apartment not too far from here, there’s a spare bedroom if you want to use it. I mean, I have my own bedroom that you could totally share with me… but only if you want to. And-“ Clarke reached up to kiss him.

“You’re rambling,” whispered Clarke, caressing his face. Bellamy blushed, clearly embarrassed.

“I’d love to stay with you…but Bellamy, we just met. I don’t want to put all of my problems on you. It’s not fair to you…I’m just going to be a burden in your life.”

“Clarke I want to be here for you, and please don’t ever think that you’re going to be a burden in my life. You’re not. It’d be amazing for you to stay with me and I mean…. Sure, we’re not really getting to know each other in a very conventional way with our situation of ‘sex first, then get to know each other next’ type of thing. But fuck societal standards” replied Bellamy. Clarke had butterflies swarming in her stomach. She never felt so wanted in her entire life and that thought alone made her heart race with excitement, but after a moment of contemplating she finally made up her mind.

“Ok” she whispered. Bellamy smiled, pulling her up for a kiss that quickly deepened into a heated make out session.

“Hold on… Don’t you have a bar to manage?” laughed Clarke, a little breathless.

“We don’t open until 6pm today. And right now, it is….” Bellamy paused, leaning over to the pile of clothes to grab his phone from his pocket.

“12pm” he added, smirking down at her and kissing her again. Bellamy clearly couldn’t get enough of this beautiful woman.

“As much as I would love to continue this, I am suffering from a pounding headache right now. Do you any aspirin laying somewhere in your office?” she asked, between kisses.

“I do have aspirin somewhere, but I have something else in mind that could possibly ease your headache,” replied Bellamy, sucking a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone. Clarke released a moan that echoed through his office.

“Mmmm…and what idea did you have in mind Mr. Blake?” she asked, giggling.

“You’ll see. Just relax, I’ll take care of you.” Bellamy removed the blanket, revealing her naked form to him. He adored the way she sighed and blushed as he stared down at her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. Slowly, he crawled down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses, reveling in the noises that Clarke made and mentally noting them for future use. Bellamy planted himself in between her legs, with Clarke automatically opening up to him. He placed more kisses along the inside of her thighs, trailing down her calves and slowly licking and nipping his way back to her already glistening cunt. Clarke’s moans grew louder, her body trembling as he kissed near her intimate parts without exactly touching her there just yet.

“Fuck…Bellamy, please” she whispered, arching her back and canting her hips up to get his mouth to meet where she wanted it the most.

“So wet for me Clarke, so fucking wet…” he replied, hiking a leg over his shoulder. He opened her up with his fingers then dove in, slowly licking between her folds and slurping the wetness that had gathered. Clarke could hear how wet she was by the sounds he was making down there, turning her on even more.

“Oh my God” moaned Clarke, dipping her head back and grabbing onto his hair.

“Mmmmm” he said, mouth still on her cunt. Finally, he inserted a finger into her warmth, sucking on her clit with the right amount of force that had Clarke arching her back from the couch.

“Oh- my fuck- yes right there Bellamy! Oh!!” she screamed, as he slipped another finger, pumping in and out. Bellamy looked up for a second at Clarke; mesmerized by the way he had her falling apart.

“Fuck, I love when you scream my name. Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me baby, I wanna taste you. “ And within seconds, Clarke fell apart before him, grip tightening on his hair, back arching and body trembling. Bellamy quickly dipped his head, sucking on her clit, continuing the pumping motion to help her ride it out. After coming down from her high, Bellamy sat up, wiping his chin on the back of his hand and licking his fingers. Clarke tugged Bellamy towards her, kissing him fiercely while tasting her arousal on him. It sent a feeling straight to her core and she quickly flipped them over, straddling him.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me Princess” he chuckled gripping onto her hips, clearly aware of what was going to happen next. Clarke grabbed his already hardened length, brushing it through her slick entrance that had them both groaning loudly. And slowly she sank down, feeling every inch of him.

“Oh fuck….”moaned Clarke, trying to get used to the intrusion. Bellamy’s hands made their way to her tits, kneading and massaging them as she began to roll her hips, setting a delicious pace.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely gorgeous riding my dick like this. You like riding my dick princess?”

“Yes…So fucking good Bellamy, so fucking good ” moaned Clarke arching her head back.

“You look like a fucking goddess baby…” Clarke continued rolling her hips, riding him as best she could however her thighs began to ache and she began to struggle with hitting that spot within her.

“Bellamy I - fuck. Please – need more” she sighed breathlessly.

“Don’t worry, I got you” whispered Bellamy, lifting her up and rolling them over.

“Princess, I wanna hear you scream my name again,”

“Make me…” she smirked, breathlessly.

“Challenge accepted.” He hitched a leg over his shoulder, changing the angle ever so slightly. He set a merciless pace, pulling out to the tip and plunging back into her as hard as he could and as fast as he could.  
“Fuuuuck! Oh!” Clarke’s hand reached for the back of his head, then his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin as he continued hitting that spot.

“Princess are you close?” he asked, sweat dripping on his forehead.

“Fuck yes, I’m gonna cum baby!” she screamed. His thrusts became more erratic, wanting so desperately to make her fall apart again. He reached in between her legs, rubbing tight circles in her clit.  
“Yes!! Bellamy!!!” screamed Clarke. And that was all it took to have both of them falling apart together. Bellamy collapsed against her, both of their chests heaving as they tried to calm down from their highs.

“Well, that’ll cure a headache,” laughed Clarke.

“Told you. Fuck aspirin.” Suddenly, Bellamy’s stomach began to growl, releasing a laugh from the both of them.

“There’s a diner that about a 10 minute drive away from here that serves all day breakfast. What do you say?”

“Sounds great” smiled Clarke, finally gaining the strength to get up and put on some clothes. Bellamy followed, teasing and tickling her sides as they both tried to look descent for the rest of the day. Clarke reached for her phone, turning it on to find 20 missed calls and text messages from Finn. Ignoring them of course, she scrolled through the rest finding a text message from Wells, Jasper, Monty and Raven with all of them along the lines of _“Where the hell are you?”_ or _“Please message me when you get this. I’m worried”_ Sighing, she replied back to each one, telling her that she was alive and safe then turning her phone back off, not wanting to deal with any more questions.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, lets go,” said Clarke, grabbing onto his hand and letting him lead the way. For once in her life, Clarke was going to trust her gut instinct with Bellamy. Things hadn’t felt so right for her in such a long time, and she was going to enjoy what was being handed to her in the present moment.


	3. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke get to know each other a little better at the breakfast diner. They make it back to his apartment and Bellamy allows Clarke to take care of him ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and of course some smut at the end. I can't promise I'll be updating frequently since school just started and to be completely honest, I'm not really sure where to go with the story... but if an ideas come to mind, I'll update for sure. Hope you enjoy!

“Do you mind?” asked Clarke, pointing to the radio. Bellamy smiled.

“Go for it.” She reached over, turning the dial on to find some music. The first song that came up was “Hello” by Adele.

“No, please. This song makes me think too much and before you know it, I’m an emotional mess,” said Bellamy, shaking his head.

“Glad to know I’m not the only who’s on the verge of crying every time I listen to that song,” laughed Clarke, pushing the button to find a different station. TLC’s “No Scrubs” began blaring in the car, prompting Clarke to sing along as the chorus part came up.

“I DON’T WANT NO SCRUB, A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN’T GET NO LOVE FROM ME. HANGING FROM THE PASSENGERS SIDE OF HIS BEST FRIEND’S RIDE, TRYING TO HOLLER AT ME!” sang Clarke, making Bellamy laugh.

“Can’t go wrong with a throwback,” he added, smiling at her. They finally made it to the diner and settled into one of the cozy booths. Thankfully, the place wasn’t so busy, giving them some space to talk and finally get to know each other.

“God, it smells amazing. I’ve got a serious craving for French toast,”

“Well, you’re in luck. This place makes the BEST French toast in town. Well, I’m bias since I’ve only had French toast here. But still, it’s amazing” added Bellamy, gazing at her for a moment.

“Stop doing that,” whined Clarke, as a blush began to spread across her cheeks.

“Doing what?” he smirked.

“That! God, if you keep looking at me that way, we’re never going to get through breakfast without me wanting to rip your shirt off!” she whispered shouted.

“I’m not complaining Princess,” replied Bellamy, leaning closer to her. The nickname “Princess” sent a shiver down her spine, goose bumps spreading across her skin. Suddenly, the sound of someone coughing beside them interrupted their little moment, making Clarke and Bellamy jump a little bit.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting? I can totally come back if you want,” said the waitress. From the tone of her voice, Clarke sensed embarrassment and was suddenly feeling better that she wasn’t the only one blushing in the room.

“No! We’re ready to order. We’ll just get two of the French toast platters with a side of home fries” said Bellamy. The waitress quickly scribbled down their orders.

“Okay. Orange juice to drink?” she asked. Both Bellamy and Clarke nodded.

“Awesome! So two French toast platters with a side of home fries and orange juice to drink. Oh yeah, I’m Cara! Just shout me out if you need anything.” And with that, she smiled and headed to the kitchen. After a few minutes, their orders were finally delivered to their table. Clarke anxiously took a bite out of her French toast.

“Mmmmmm…. Oh my God, this is amazing!” she said with her mouthful.

“Told you you’d like them”. The two took a few more bites out of their food, until Clarke cleared her throat a bit, suddenly nervous to start up a conversation.

“So… I guess this is the part where we try to do the whole ‘get to know you better’ thing” said Clarke, knees shaking a little under the table. She had no idea why she was so nervous around him. I mean, they had sex and have seen each other naked. How could talking to him about her life be so damn difficult? Sensing her nervousness, Bellamy simply smiled at her.

“I can go first if you want.” Clarke nodded, giving him permission to proceed.

“Well… I’m 29 years old and I’ve lived in Vancouver my entire life. My life has basically consisted on ‘working your ass off’ until you finally get to where you want to be. I lived in a pretty poor area that was populated by government housing, but eventually my family got out of it. I’ve been working at “The Arkadia” bar for 4 years, but I’m currently a graduate student trying to get my masters degree in History. I’ve been trying to get a job as a teaching assistant at UBC, but for now working as a bartender has been great.” He stopped for a moment, breathing in and out while trying to gather his thoughts. He looked at Clarke for a moment, pausing to see if she wanted to speak. However she simply nodded with Bellamy taking that as a signal to continue.

“Um, let’s see…I have a younger sister who just turned 18 years old and decided to leave me here to pursue her studies in Toronto. It was hard at first since I’ve practically taken care of her since I was 18, but I had to let her follow her dreams.”

“You took care of your sister at the age of 18?” asked Clarke, shock clearly visible in her eyes. Bellamy sighed for a moment.

“Yeah, um… My mother… she was diagnosed with cancer when I was 17 and passed away when I was 18. Our father was never in the picture... so it was basically me and O. They were going to put my sister in foster care but I fought for her and ended up getting legal guardianship.” he explained

“Oh my God... Wow, I can’t believe you did that…” At that moment, Clarke remembered being 18, enjoying senior year with her friends and graduating from high school. The thought of taking on the responsibility of raising a kid felt so daunting and overwhelming all of a sudden. Clarke squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, I’d be lying if I told you it wasn’t hard. I was about to enter my senior year in high school but I made the decision to drop out and just focus on working and saving money. I had to prove to the court that I was capable of raising my 7-year-old sister at the time. I was basically juggling various jobs that year, trying to pay the rent off the cheap apartment I was able to afford, get some food on the table and keep Octavia in school. I'm really grateful I had some close friends who were willing to babysit when I couldn't be home on time. Eventually I saved up enough money, went back to school and got my diploma, and from then on it was straight to online classes. Thinking about it now, I had no idea how I did it. But seeing her now in university and following her own dreams… God, it was totally worth it,” said Bellamy, sighing a little. Clarke’s eyes watered and she blinked, finally noticing the tears that began to form in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry… I can’t… Wow. Bellamy, you’re amazing. I am such a mess, I’m not supposed to be crying” huffed Clarke, clearly lost for words and overwhelmed by his story as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

“Hey you don’t have to be sorry… I mean…I should be the one saying sorry. I guess it was too much,” replied Bellamy, reaching his hand up to wipe away some of her tears. Clarke shook her head.

“No, I’m just emotional… I don’t know why” she said. Bellamy paused for a moment, squeezing her hand in his while rubbing soothing circles with the back of his thumb.

“I also watch documentaries, I hate when Hollywood tries to glam up an important historical event and I’m a sucker for puppies” he quickly added, in hopes of brightening up the mood. Clarke huffed out a laugh and smiled at him for a moment.

“So in short, you’re basically the best big brother in the world who’s secretly a dork and loves puppies?”

“I guess so,” laughed Bellamy.

“So… I guess it’s my turn.” It didn’t dawn on her until this very moment how different their lives were. With Bellamy facing hardship throughout the majority of his life, Clarke was faced with wealth and opportunity. That didn’t mean she never worked her butt of to get what she wanted as well, but often times many assumed that money was the main source of getting her where she is right now. After gulping down half the glass of orange and taking a slow and steady deep breath, she finally began.

“Okay, well… I’m 23 years old and I actually grew up in Toronto. My mom’s a doctor and my dad was an electrical engineer… so I guess you can say I was pretty, stable…financially,” she paused for a moment, looking towards Bellamy for his reaction. But rather than seeing a face of disgust or hatred, she saw nothing but a soft look on his face, listening intently to her story.

“My childhood was pretty good, but I felt kind of lonely… you know? Being the only child and what not. My friend, Wells… he’s awesome. My parents were really close with his, so we basically grew up as ‘pretend siblings’. After graduating high school, I decided to move all the way here to Vancouver to pursue medicine… something my parents always wanted me to do - especially my mother. I was 18, and even though I was alone here in this big beautiful city, I loved being free and away from all of my mom’s friends and their snobby community.” Clarke smiled for a moment, and then frowned as the thought of her father came up.

“I lost a parent as well… my father. I was 21 years old when it happened. My mom called, told me he had gotten into an accident at work and that the paramedics couldn’t revive him. Until this day, I still don’t even know what really happened to him... I flew back for the funeral of course… tried to be there for my mom, but our relationship would never be the same. She shut me out but only talked to me about school related stuff. I felt so lost and alone… That same year, I met Finn…” she paused for a moment, swallowing hard. “That cheating bastard”, she thought to herself.

“I thought my life was going well. I moved on from my father’s death, I was happy with Finn… but after a few years into med school, I knew it wasn’t for me anymore. My real passion was art. As much as I loved science, I love to draw… I get so lost when I'm painting. I can go hours of just sketching on a piece of paper.”

“So I eventually dropped out, but I kept it a secret from my mom until I had the courage to tell her. I wanted to prove to her that I had it together, so I waited it out in hopes of selling my paintings. My work had recently been accepted into a local art gallery, so I thought that would be the best chance to open up to her – but obviously she didn’t take it well. And then to top it all off, Finn cheats on me,” sighed Clarke, pushing her half eaten platter of food to the side, her hunger and appetite diminishing at that thought alone replaying in her head. Bellamy’s hand remained in hers, continuing the soothing motion of his thumb on her soft skin.

“Oh yeah, I love watching Friends, I’m terrified of snakes and I can only eat mushrooms on pizza,” she quickly added, trying to brighten up the moment as Bellamy had done at the end of his story.

“Hey… I’m really sorry about your father. I’m sure he’d be proud of the decision that you made. He’d want you to be happy right?”

“Yeah. My dad was a lot different than my mom. Always wanting me to be happy, no matter what” she smiled. Silence filled the air for a moment, their hands still linked together.

“Knowing my dad…he would’ve loved to meet you,” added Clarke, smiling at Bellamy.

“I’m pretty sure my mom would’ve loved you too Princess” he said, squeezing her hand in his tighter, not wanting to let go.

 

After finishing up at the diner, they drove over to Bellamy’s apartment. A swarm of butterflies began to dance in her stomach as he took her hand in his, walking towards the elevator in his building. Although they hadn't established being official couple, she didn't mind acting like it. Given that they were the only two people in the elevator, an idea lit up in Clarke’s head. Smirking she turned towards Bellamy, planting a kiss on his lips, slowly making a trail down his jaw and sucking at his pulse point. She let go of his hand for a moment, sliding her hand down to the crouch of his pants, rubbing her hand softly along the outline of his length. Bellamy released a moan.

“Princess…. What are you doing?” he chocked out, groaning as she continued to mark his neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this ever since breakfast at the diner. You have no idea how hard it is to contain myself around you when you look at me with that smirk on your face,” she whispered against his ear. Clarke continued to rub him with the palm of her hand, feeling him harden by the second.

“Fuck… Princess,” he sighed, cupping her face in his hand while ducking down to kiss her feverishly on the lips. They both stumbled out of the elevator, thankful that none of his neighbours were there in the halls to witness him getting it on with this beautiful woman. From then on, it was a hot mess. Teeth, mouths and tongues as they both continued to exchange kisses, Bellamy slowly backed her towards his door, fumbling with the keys to get the damn thing opened as Clarke continued to suck at his neck. After finally getting it opened, he backed her up to the nearest wall, remembering to shut the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He began placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, sucking and nipping at her neck as she had done to him a few minutes ago.

“Bellamy…” she whispered, tugging on his hair, while grinding her hips closer to gain friction around the spot where she needed it most. Although Clarke would appreciate another round of sex with him, she had something else in mind. She paused their heavy make out session, breathing heavily and leaned up to Bellamy’s ear.

“Let me take care of you…” she whispered, nipping at his earlobe.

“Mmm…and what does the Princess have in mind?” he smirked. Clarke’s eyes darkened with desire. Slowly, she backed him up towards the nearest couch, pushing him down and straddling his lap.

“You’ll see,” she whispered, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging it off. Clarke slowly trailed down his body; planting wet kisses along his chest and reveling in the ways it made him shiver. The thought of having this much control over him and how his body responded so eagerly to her touch ignited a fire in her. After a few minutes of teasing, licking and nipping at his skin, Clarke placed herself between his legs, torturously unzipping his pants and tugging them down enough to free his throbbing length. She grabbed onto his cock, stroking it with her hand while swiping her thumb over the tip, her mouth practically dripping at the site of pre-cum spewing out. Although she would much enjoy taking his thick, long cock deep inside her throat, she continued teasing him, wanting to prolong the moment. Clarke leaned forward, eyes meeting Bellamy’s while kissing the side of his hardened length. She stuck her tongue out, licking the tip and the pre-cum off, but not quite yet putting her hot mouth around his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck Princes… please” moaned Bellamy, hips jerking upwards to get her mouth where he really wanted it.

“Not so fun being teased isn’t it? Please what? What do you want me to do Bellamy?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking her tongue out again.

“Fuck please, I need you to suck –“ Suddenly his phone rang. Groaning, Bellamy reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and looked at the lock screen to see who was calling. Miller. 

“Shit it’s my buddy Miller…. Probably something about the bar, hold on Princess”

“What do you want Miller?” he answered, beyond annoyed. Phone call or not, Clarke remained determined to finish what she had started. Leaning forward, she smirked up at Bellamy. Knowing what she was about to do, Bellamy began shaking his head feverishly to stop her. Disobeying his order, Clarke licked up the side of his length, wrapping her entire mouth around him.   
“Shit! I mean… sorry I just hit my foot against something” coughed Bellamy, hips bucking upward. He bit his lower lip, trying his best to cover up his moans. Clarke was never really up for going down on men, but obviously with Bellamy it was different. She started off slow, trying her best to get a rhythm going, using both her hands and mouth to bring him over the edge.   
“Yeah I – I can’t come tonight- “ chocked Bellamy, as Clarke swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock then bombing her head down again, trying to take all of him in. Unable to stifle his moans any longer, he grasped onto her hair, holding her steady.

“Fucking shit! Miller I’m sick - look I’ll call you right back,” he blurted out, hanging up the phone and standing up to get a better view of Clarke on her knees.

“Mmmmm…” moaned Clarke, looking up at him as she continued to suck him off. She leaned in more, bombing her head all the way in until his cock reached the back of throat, awakening her gag reflex. She breathed through her nose, relaxing her throat to fit his entire length in her mouth.

“That’s it Princess… Fuck, you’re such a good girl. Taking my entire cock in your mouth. Your mouth feels so fucking good around me. You like sucking me don’t you Princess?” Clarke simply nodded, humming against his cock. The site of her down on her knees, combined with the sucking noises she was making nearly threw him off the edge right then and there.

“Fuck Princess, I’m so close,” groaned Bellamy. Clarke steadied her head, allowing him to thrust deep into her mouth, while continuing to suck harder. Knowing that he was close to nearing the edge, she brought her hand up to massage his balls. 

“Fuuuck that feels so good, fuck Princess I’m gonna – “ And with that, Clarke took his length down her entire throat, swallowing everything he had to give her and reveling in the taste of his warm cum. She released his cock out of her mouth with a smile, making a popping noise that had Bellamy groaning all over again. 

“Fuck Princess, that was amazing. You’re fucking perfect.” he whispered, bringing her back to up to her feet and kissing her fiercely.

“Shit, now I gotta call Miller back and explain myself” he chuckled against the crook of her neck, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Do you think that can wait for a bit? I’ve got a headache… I was wondering if you could help me ease the pain like you did earlier?” she smirked, placing a quick kiss on his lips. With one swift fluid motion, Bellamy picked her up bridal style, causing Clarke to laugh out hysterically and carried her into his bedroom. Miller would just have to deal with holding down the bar for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! :)


End file.
